


Purity-The Seven Deadly Sin

by LifeIsNotEasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsNotEasy/pseuds/LifeIsNotEasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles life was going find until curiosity got the best of him, now he is in hiding, trying to make sure that this serial killer don't killer, without any information to go off of, Stiles has no choice but to tell the pack about the serial killer and murders. Now thew pack going against time, find the killer and protect, or else the next murder scene will be Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank so lost so broken for helping me write this fics. please read and comment.

Chapter One  

It had been a long time since any supernatural problem or disaster had happened. It had been 5 months since the death of Gerard Argent and Deucalion, the Alpha Pack leader, and everyone had gone on with their lives since then. Scott and Allison had an on-and-off-again relationship, as well as Lydia and Jackson. Boyd and Erica had decided to give a relationship a try, and Isaac was just doing fine on his own as far as everyone could tell. They all still had pack meetings at Derek's loft and they still checked the perimeter often enough just to make sure no unwanted, supernatural beings came into Beacon Hills without their permission. 

 

As for Stiles, well, he had good days and he had bad days. Unfortunately, the day he currently was having was not a good one. Scott had ditched him at lunch once again to spend time with Allison. Stiles was not one to be jealous, but he was really getting sick of Scott leaving him alone by himself. This was their last year at Beacon Hills and so far he has been ignored by almost everyone. Currently, Stiles was sitting in his last class of the day which was Mr.Harris’ chemistry class. The teacher still treated him like trash because of what his father did to him years ago that really had nothing whatsoever to do with Stiles. 

 

The teenager looked down at his journal, silently doodling. He drew a picture of Mr.Harris with devil horns on his head, then drew a rainbow coming out of his butt. Stiles snickered to himself as he continued to draw random stuff around the evil teachers’ picture.

 

“Stiles, is there something funny about my lesson?” Mr.Harris questioned from the front of the classroom. 

 

“No, Sir. None at all.” Stiles replied, closing his journal and hiding the drawing as Mr. Harris walked towards him. Luckily, before Harris could get to Stiles’ desk, the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day.

 

Stiles quickly grabbed his journal, shoving it into his backpack before briskly exiting the classroom with the other students before Harris could call him back. Or worse: to give him detention. Stiles went straight to his locker and put some of his books away before getting the one he needed for tomorrow. After collecting his materials, he headed towards the parking lot to where he parked his jeep. When Stiles’ jeep came within his sight, he saw Scott leaning against the passenger side door, waiting for him. The werewolf was on his phone, either playing a game or texting Allison. Stiles guessed it was the second option.

 

Scott looked up when he smelled Stiles’ scent getting closer, waving at the human before leaning away from the door, waiting for Stiles to unlock the jeep.

 

"Can I help you?" Stiles asked, irritated that Scott would want a ride home after ignoring him for most of the day. “You know people these day  _ ask _ for a ride instead of  _ assuming _ they’ll get one, right?" 

 

Stiles unlocked the doors to his jeep, getting in the front seat and putting the keys in the ignition. As the jeep roared to life, he waited for Scott to close his door and put his seatbelt on before reversing out of his parking spot. Kicking the gear into drive, he exited out of the parking lot onto the street, going in the direction of Scott’s house. 

 

"Are you mad at me?" Scott asked, uncomfortable with Stiles being mad at him. 

 

"Of course not. Is that what you thought I’d say?” Stiles asked Scott before blurting, "Of course I'm mad at you! For the past few days you been spending more time with Allison than with me, your best friend." 

 

Scott gave Stiles a sad look. He hadn’t known that he hurt his friend like that. 

 

"I'll do better, Stiles. I promise," Scott pleaded, wanting Stiles to forgive him. "Tomorrow after school do you want to hang out and play Call of Duty?" 

 

"I can't forgive you now, but yeah. I would like to spend time with you tomorrow."  Stiles replied, smiling slightly. The rest of the ride to Scott’s house was silent. 

 

Stiles pulled up to Scott’s house and dropped him off, waving goodbye to Scott before driving off to his house.  

 

Stiles pulled into his driveway and saw that his father’s cruiser was there, meaning that his father was home. Stiles got out of his Jeep, grabbing his backpack before shutting the door. He walked up the porch and unlock the door with his key before walking inside and setting his backpack on the ground, shutting the door firmly behind him. . 

 

"Stiles, is that you?" His dad called from the kitchen. 

 

"Who else would it be? The muffin man?" Stiles teased, walking into the kitchen. Upon entering the room, he saw his dad leaning over a couple of files. He looked frustrated, his hair looking as if he had just woken up, and his eyes were bloodshot. 

 

"Hey dad, is everything okay? You don’t look good," Stiles observed, worried about this father health. 

 

"I'm fine. This case is just taking a toll on me, that’s all. I brought home dinner. It’s in the oven," John said, nodding his head towards said appliance. 

 

Stiles walked over to the oven and opened it, seeing that his dad had bought pizza. Sighing, he pulled the pizza out of the oven and set it on the table, grabbing some plates and drinks afterwards.

 

Setting down both items, he sat down and started filling both plates with pizza while his dad put away his files. 

 

"How was school, son?"  

 

"Depends on how you would describe Mr.Harris getting on your nerves and your best friend ignoring you. So far so good," Stiles said sarcastically, shrugging his shoulder while taking a bite of his pizza. 

 

"You and Scott have been friends for so long. I'm sure he'll realize what he’s missing and come back to you," John said, not really sure what to say, taking a bite of his own pizza. 

 

"So... what’s the case about?" Stiles curiously, leaning forward and waiting for his dad to answer. 

 

"I figured you were going to ask," John sighed, shaking his head. "You don’t need to know. You do know it’s also illegal to have a citizen look at case files, and that category seem to fit you." 

 

"Come on, dad. I helped you with the last case, didn’t I?" Stiles whined, pouting. 

 

“Yes, it did help. But Stiles, you went through those cases without my permission," his dad said,

finishing off his last slice. "I'm going to bed. I have to get up early in the morning for an early shift. Clean up once you finished, son. And I’m serious. No more case hunting for you.”

 

Stiles watched his dad leave the kitchen after murmuring goodnight to him, and cleaned up the table. Once he was finished, he saw that his father left his case files on the table. Curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the first file to the first page and couldn’t believe what he was reading.

 

The pictures were so graphic and gloomy that he just wanted to shut the file and pretend he never saw them and their descriptions: Jennifer Blake, the word Lust written under her name, 23 years old, was found behind the alley of a coffee shop with a ritual circle drawn on the ground. It said that her body had been drained of blood and most of her blood was used for writing on the wall. The name written on the wall apparently meant who the next victim was, who happened to be someone named Alexander Walker. The word Wrath was written under his name. He was 41 years old with the same MO as Jennifer Blake, also stating that the next victim name was Peter Hale. The whole police department was out looking for him and so far not one person could find him.

 

“Holy shit,” Stiles cursed, not believing that Peter Hale was the next victim. None of the pack had really saw him after Derek had taken his alpha power and was brought down to an omega. He didn’t deserve what was going to happen to him if the serial killer caught him. 

 

Stiles closed the files, gathering them into his hands and taking them upstairs with him. Making sure that his dad was asleep, Stiles went into his room and turned on his computer.

 

Stiles reopened the files and spread them out on his desk, placing each picture in a row with the information below the pictures. Once his laptop finished powering up, he open saved all tabs and started researching information on rituals and looking up pictures of rituals, trying to find something that matched the pictures that were shown in the files.

 

Several minutes later, Stiles was starting to get pretty frustrated because he couldn't find any information about the ritual. He was at a dead end with nothing to go off of. Feeling beyond tired, Stiles scanned all the papers and printed them out, shutting down his computer and putting the files back together before walking back downstairs to set them where he got them from.

 

Walking back to his room, Stiles restlessly took off his clothes except his boxer and lied down on his bed, his thoughts going haywire. He couldn't get the pictures out of his head, but he knew he couldn’t tell the pack about them until he get more information about what they would be dealing with. With that, Stiles went to sleep with a feeling of dread.

 

**-OoO-**

 

Days and days had passed and Stiles continuously looked up information, but never came up with anything, which pissed him off. Scott would ask Stiles what was wrong with him and why he looked like he wasn't sleeping.  Stiles would reply with a lie saying he was up playing Call of Duty. Scott and the pack were getting worried. Or, Scott, Isaac and Allison were, at least. They could see dark lines under Stiles’ eyes and they knew something had to be done, so they told Derek about it. Derek texted the pack, saying there was a pack meeting at 7 and he expected everyone to be there.

 

Stiles was driving to Derek's loft for the pack meeting that was so sudden. Pulling up to the loft, Stiles parked next to Scott’s motorcycle, making sure to grab his backpack as he exited the jeep. Walking inside Derek’s loft, he found everyone already waiting for him. With a nod to Derek, he went and sat down in the empty space on Scott’s left side, which he obviously saved for him. 

 

“So, what are we meeting about?” Erica asked from her place by Boyd.

 

Everyone else looked at Stiles, causing Stiles to frown suspiciously. 

 

“Stiles, we’re doing this because of you. What’s been going on with you?” Scott asked, worry written on his face.

 

“Why?”

 

“Lately you look like you haven't been getting a lot of sleep and, dude, you’re very pale right now. Is something going on with your dad?” Scott questioned, looking at him with those puppy dog eyes.

 

“Wait we’re here for Stiles?” Erica growled, rolling her eyes. “I'm out of here.”

 

“Sit down,” Derek growled. Erica glared at Derek, sitting back down as she crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“Is there something we need to know about, Stiles?” Allison asked, reaching out to grab Stiles hand.

 

“Umm… okay this is getting a little weird, and frankly I'm feeling a little freaked out, so how about I just tell you what’s going on before this gets even weirder,” Stiles muttered, pulling his hand away from Allison’s. He opened up his backpack on the floor and pulled out all the papers that he had copied from his father's files, spreading them out on the table in front of them. “So, I found out there was a couples of murders that happen, and my dad and the department decided not to let anyone know about it until they could come up with more information about the person or why he or she doing this.”

 

“More like you snuck a peek when your dad told you not too,” Isaac mumbled, shaking his head.

 

“What supernatural being is it?” Lydia asked.

 

“See, that’s the problem. So far the person is good at hiding their tracks, and also, as you can see in the pictures, each person was used in the ritual. Blood was drained out of their body and most of it would be written on the wall like this one,” Stiles explained, pointing at the picture of Jennifer Blake. “The word Lust is written under the name stating who the next victim is.”

 

Stiles made sure to cover Peter’s name with black permanent marker so no one would see who the next victim was.

 

“Did you get any information from the Beastiary or resources you have?” Allison asked, reading the files of Alexander Walker. 

 

“No, nothing came up. It’s just another dead end,” Stiles replied annoyed. 

 

“I’ll call Deaton and see what he can come up with,” Derek said, walking out of the room as he started to dial the vet on his phone. 

 

“Hey, why is the next victims name cross out?” Jackson asked, pointing at the black mark.

 

“Ummm… There’s a perfectly good explanation for that,” Stiles panicked, waving his arms. Everyone was looking at Stiles,  waiting for him to explain why he crossed out the next victim's name. 

 

“Well, anytime now,” Erica snarled, exasperated. 

 

“Deaton said that he’ll see what he can find from the druid community,” Derek said from behind them. Stiles gave a sigh of relief when Derek came. He came back at a good time.

 

Feeling the tension, Derek raised his eyebrow looking at everyone, then Stiles, like it was his fault. “What is going on?”

 

“Stiles crossed out the next victim's name and we were waiting for him to explain why he did it,” Boyd muttered from the chair.

 

“Stiles,”  Derek growled out, eyes narrowing at him.

 

“Yes, sourwolf?” Stiles asked innocently. 

 

“Who’s the next victim?” 

 

Stiles mummered Peter’s name, and Derek growled when he couldn't hear it.

 

“Speak up. Who’s the next victim, Stiles?” Derek shouted, veins pulsing in his forehead.

 

“It’s Peter. Peter Hale.” 

 

“WHAT!?”

  
  
  
  



	2. Seven Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all the fans that liked this story and I would also like to thank my beta So Lost So Broken for helping me with the story. I really don't know what to talk about. It seems that I have so much time on my hands since work is slow and I'm mostly home these days, I worked on each story and will try to update the other as soon as possible, so thank you for reading and please comments and kudos!!! Love ya'll.

**Previously:**

 

**“Stiles,”  Derek growled out, eyes narrowing at him.**

**“Yes, sourwolf?” Stiles asked innocently.**

**“Who’s the next victim?”**

**Stiles mummered Peter’s name, and Derek growled when he couldn't hear it.**

**“Speak up. Who’s the next victim, Stiles?” Derek shouted, veins pulsing in his forehead.**

 

**“It’s Peter. Peter Hale.”**

 

**“WHAT!?”**

 

Chapter Two

 

“You knew about this and you waited this long to tell us?!” Derek shouted, furious that Stiles kept the information to himself about his uncle.

 

“I just wanted to get more information about what happen before I brung it up,” Stiles answered, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest. “I couldn't find anymore information on it, and beside, your uncle may already be dead since the killer kills the victims a week and two apart from each other. It’s been a week and one day already.”

 

Derek eyes flashed red for a minute before he forced himself to calm down. He wouldn't let his anger get the best of him. 

 

“So only the Sheriff and his department know about it?” Kira asked from where she was sitting by Liam. “Is it really a good idea to keep something like this from the citizens? Wouldn't it be better if they knew so that way they would be able to protect themselves?”

 

“It would, but it would also cause them to panic, and the killer may know and try to blend in with everyone and pretend to be scared,” Allison sighed, unsettled. ‘“Just when everything was going good, we have a murderer on our hands.”

 

“Are we even sure that it actually a supernatural being doing this?” Erica snarled, annoyed, thinking it may be a waste of time to go after something that may be human. “It could be a human just wanting to do something stupid.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure it supernatural,” Stiles sighed. He really didn’t like Erica. Lately he had seen her hanging around Derek a lot, always grabbing his arms whenever he around. It’s like she knew that he liked Derek. Not that he would tell him that anytime soon, but the only people who knew he was crushing on Derek was Lydia and Danny, once he had found out that “Miguel” wasn't really his cousin. 

 

“We won't find out until we get the information we need from Denton, so for now be on the lookout for anything suspicious and make sure you have someone with you at all times,” Derek ordered, then he beckoned Stiles to follow his as he walked out of the den to the kitchen.

 

Stiles nervously got up to follow Derek, wondering what he wanted from him. Walking into the kitchen, Stiles saw Derek leaning against the counter, waiting for him. 

 

“So, want do you want?” Stiles asked, fidgeting. 

 

“Next time you don’t tell me that something like this is happening, I will tear your throat out--”

 

“Yeah yeah, with your teeth. You do know that if you do that I won’t be able tell you anyway, right?” Stiles muttered tiredly. His lack of sleep was seriously catching up to him. “It would be kind of  pointless.”

 

“Go  home, Stiles,” Derek grumbled, rolling his eyes. “The meeting’s over for tonight.”

 

“You’re going to look for Peter, aren't you?”

 

“It’s none of your business about what I do.” Derek growled, before leaving Stiles alone in the kitchen.

 

Stiles sighed and walked out of the room, back into the den to find everyone gone except Erica. He really didn't know why she was still there, and he didn’t care enough to know. Stiles went to the table and started picking up the papers, putting them away in the files they belonged to. Once everything was organized, he put them in his backpack. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way Erica was glaring at him. He straighten up and shouldered his backpack, but before he could move toward the door, Erica was up in his space.

 

“Listen here, Stilinski. Stay away from Derek. He’s mine,” Erica growled, jealous.

 

“Weren't you going out with Boyd?” Stiles asked. He was pretty sure that they were going out and everything was alright between.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we didn't work out I realized that I liked  Derek the whole time,” Erica explained, pointing her index finger at his chest. “Not to be a bitch  or anything, but do you really think that Derek will get together with you? You’re are a guy. What do you have that you think can satisfy him?”

 

“Umm, what make you think I even like him? You just going to assume that I do?” Stiles questioned , he was starting to get pissed off, but reminded himself she was a werewolf and he was just a fragile human. 

 

“I don't have to even look at you to know you like him. I can smell it on you, everytime you’re around,” Erica snarled, rolling her eyes. “Just stay away from him or else.”

 

Stiles watched as Erica left the loft, breathing shakily. He was really at his limit with Erica treating him like shit. Seriously, just because he liked Derek didn’t mean that he wanted to go out with him or anything. 

 

“‘Not to be a bitch,’” Stiles mimicked Erica’s voice mockingly, leaving the loft and entering his jeep. “Well, you were a bitch.” 

 

Stiles started his jeep. Doing a U turn, he drove himself.

 

-OoO-

 

The next morning Stiles woke up to his phone ringing. Leaning out the bed, Stiles reached for his phone and answered it without even checking to see who it was.

 

“Dude did you heard!?” Scott's voice shouted into his ear. “Derek was arrested this morning. They found Peter’s body and they think it was Derek trying to copy the serial killer to take the blame off of him.”

 

“What!” Stiles yelled wide awake. “Shit, how do you even know about this?”

 

“My mom was talking about it with your dad. He thinks that Derek’s the only who could have done it seeing that he doesn’t have proof that he wasn't at house between 2 and 5 o'clock in the morning, “ Scott explained.

 

“Dammit, it’s Saturday. Do you work today? If you don't, I need you to gather the pack and meet me at the loft after I get Derek out jail again,” Stiles said, getting out the bed and throwing on some clothes. “I’ll tell my dad that we were with Derek at that time and tell Isaac to cover me just in case my dad asks him since he’s the legal guardian of him.”

 

“No, I don't work today. And you do realize that last time he was in jail, it was mostly because of us. And we had a hard time proving his innocence,” Scott muttered through the phone.  “Good luck with that, but I'll tell Isaac.”

 

“Whatever dude. That was before we found out that it was Peter who actually killed Derek’s sister,” Stiles shot back, grabbing his keys from his desk and leaving his room. “And I still don't think he forgiven us for that.”

 

“Ya think? Every time someone mentions your dad's name, he growls,” Scott laughed.

 

“Really? I didn't notice that,” Stiles muttered, exiting his house and locking the front door. He got into his jeep and started the engine before pulling out and heading toward the police station. “I have to see that. I’ll call you back when I get Derek.”

 

“Okay, man. See you later,” Scott replied.

 

Stiles hung up the phone and focused on his driving. A few minutes later he was pulling up into the parking lot of the police station. He exited the vehicle and went inside the police station, heading towards his dad's office to see Deputy Marshall, who was very lazy and barely getting any work done, sitting at his desk taking a nap.

 

“Hey!” Stiles shouted, then grinned when the deputy yelled awake in fright. Deputy Marshall glared at Stiles for waking him up and straighten himself. “Do you know where my dad is?”

 

“He’s in the office, like he always is,” Deputy Marshall answered, wiping the drool from his cheek and his desk. He looked like he wasn't getting enough sleep and he had black circles under his eyes.

 

“Are you ok, sir?” Stiles asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, kid.” Deputy Marshall replied, with a slight grin.

 

“Great,” Stiles said, before leaving to his dad’s office He knocked on the door, then enter without waiting for reply. “Hey dad, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

 

“You know the purpose of knocking is to wait for the other person to say you can come in?” His dad sighed, typing away on his computer. “What do you want son. Is this about Derek Hale?”

 

“What makes you think that I can't come to see my dad at work these days?” Stiles lied, shifting from one foot to another nervously. “What kind of father are you, not wanting his son to visit him?”

 

“Stiles.” His dad barked, seeing right through his lie.

“Okay, fine, I'm here for Derek. I know for a fact that he didn’t kill his uncle," Stiles explained, taking a seat in the chair in front of his dad’s desk. "Me and Isaac were with him all night. How could he kill his uncle if he was at home with me and Isaac?" 

 

"Are you lying to me again, Stiles?" his dad asked, glaring at the teenager.

 

"No sir. I'm telling the truth. You can call Isaac to see too," Stiles said, hoping his father believed him. "Even Derek can tell you that." 

 

"Why were you hanging around him in the first place?"  

 

"He’s Isaac’s guardian. I was hanging out with Isaac and Derek just happened to be there," Stiles answered, shrugging his shoulder. 

 

"I'm going to question Derek and call Isaac to see if their answers match yours, and if they do, I will let him go, but I will be watching him. If he makes one mistake, it’s back in jail for him." His dad explained, getting up from his chair and beckoning for Stiles to follow him.

 

Following his dad out of the office, Stiles sat down in the seat in the hallway while his dad went to question on his whereabouts. A few minutes later Stiles looked up from the game on his phone to see Derek and his dad walking toward him.  

 

Once the were closer, Derek nodded his head in appreciation. His dad rolled his eyes, before walking to the front to sign Derek out. Once that was finished, Stiles and Derek exited the station and got into Stiles' jeep. Stiles started the engine and drove out of the parking lot onto the street, heading toward Derek's loft. 

 

"So, how was jail?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek sideways before turning his attention back to the road. 

 

"How did you think?" Derek growled before going back to what he was doing, which was ignoring Stiles. 

 

Stiles silently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to some music in his head. They were halfway to the loft and Stiles couldn't take the silence anymore.  

 

"Is there anybody you like?" Stiles blurted out without even thinking. 

 

Stiles saw Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise. The look that Derek was giving him made him wish the ground would open up and swallow him, putting him out of his misery. God, why couldn’t he just kept his mouth shut?

 

"I'm going to pretend that you didn’t just ask me that," Derek replied, indifferent, looking out the window. 

 

"Does that mean you’re gay, then?" Stiles muttered, eyes wide when he just realized what he just said.  

 

"Stiles," Derek snarled, tense. "Shut up." 

 

"Okay, shutting up," Stiles gulped, chuckling nervously. "Yep, this is me shutting up." 

 

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence, which was mostly Stiles’ fault. Stiles pulled up at the loft and turned off the engine. He watched as Derek got out of the jeep, then flinched when he slammed the door hard.

 

"Stupid mouth, why couldn’t you shut the fuck up?" Stiles groaned, banging his head against the steering wheel while talking to himself. "Of course he’s not gay. He went out with Kate who’s a female. Why would he be gay?" 

 

Stiles rubbed his hand through his hair, frowning to himself. He really needed to let go of his crush on Derek. It was messing him up. His head jerked up when he heard a knock on his window. He saw Lydia standing there, waiting for him to get out. Stiles sighed and got out of the jeep, closing the door, only lean against it. 

 

"You want to talk about whatever you were thinking really hard about?" Lydia asked, pulling out a nail filer and started filing her nails. 

 

"I asked Derek if he was gay," Stiles mumbled, embarrassed. "God, I'm so mortified that it came out of my mouth." 

 

"And what did he say back?" 

 

"He told me to shut up." Stiles answered back, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "Ugh.. why do I have a crush on him?" 

 

"Because he’s tall, dark and sexy," Lydia quoted what Stiles had said when he came out that he liked Derek. 

 

"True," Stiles muttered, thinking about how Derek’s body felt every time he pushed him against a wall to get answers out of him. "I would tell him I like him, but there like two major problems there." 

 

"And what are that?" Lydia remarked, staring at Stiles. 

 

"One, Erica likes Derek and she kinda threatened me to leave Derek alone," Stiles told Lydia, rolling his eyes. "And two, Derek is straight, so that’s like a big no-no." 

 

"Wow thirsty much? She was just with Boyd and now she likes Derek?" Lydia ranted, repulsed. 

"That girl needs to be shut down." 

 

"We don’t need to kill her!" Stiles replied shocked. 

 

"No, dumbass. I meant that Derek needs to tell her that he doesn't like her," Lydia explained, exasperated. Sometimes Stiles could be quite slow. 

 

"Oh, right," Stiles laughed, glad he didn't have to kill anybody. Not that he was going to anyway. "Let's end this conversation here, before everyone starts wondering what we’re doing." 

 

Lydia sighed, putting her nail file away and walking toward the loft, Stiles following behind her.

 

They both went inside the den to see everyone already talking about what happened to Peter.

Stiles sat down next to Allison on the couch, seeking a glance at Derek who was brooding in the corner of the room. 

 

“Has anyone figured out anything?” Stiles asked, glancing at everyone for an answer.

 

“Well, Jennifer had ‘Lust’, Alexander was ‘Wrath’ and for Peter, the person wrote ‘Greed,’” Scott began, thoughtfully. “What if the person was going by the seven sins?”

 

“Wow, Scott.That’s like the smartest thing you could've said,” Stiles muttered, bewildered. 

 

“Hey! I can be smart… sometimes,” Scott admitted, embarrassed.

 

Stiles pulled out his phone and looked up the seven sins. Clicking on the website, he scanned through the website. 

 

“Ok, there are seven sins: Wrath, Greed, Pride, Purity, Sloth, Lust and Envy,” Stiles counted off, reading what the website said. “So far only Wrath, Lust and Greed have been used.”

 

“So that means the killer has four more people to go through?” Allison questioned, curiously.

 

“You’re really not going to believe all that bullshit, right?” Jackson asked, bored. “I mean, come on. The seven sins are like a myth.”

 

“It may be a myth, but this killer is going by it,” Lydia retorted, smartly.

  
  


“Hey, Scott. Did you hear who the next killer was?” Stiles asked, wondering who the next person going to be.

 

“Yeah. Someone name Michael Marshall,” Scott replied.

 

“Did you just say Deputy Marshall?” Stiles asked in shock, no wondering the deputy looked like he hasn't been sleeping. 

 

“Wait, you know him?” Isaac asked, from his seat.

 

“Yeah, he works at the station with my dad,” Stiles said, concerned for the deputy. “Should we put someone on watch?”

 

“Yes. Isaac and Kira, you two on the first watch. Keep watch at the station. Erica and Allison on the second. Both of you will be taking over them and watch him from home. Jackson and Boyd, you both will be on the third watch. You two will be watching him at night,” Derek finally spoke from his corner. “Scott and me will be going to the scene where Peter was murder to look for clues.”

 

“Wait, what about me and Lydia?” Stiles complained, feeling left out.

 

“You two will be looking up more information about the seven sins,” Derek replied, eyebrow raising, like he was daring Stiles to say no.

 

“Whatever,”Lydia said, rolling her eyes, causing Stiles to grin.

 

Derek’s phone ringed throughout the loft. He pulled it out to check who it was before answering it.

 

“Hale,” Derek spoke into the phone. 

 

“Derek, can you and Stiles come down to the clinic? I found the book you are looking for,” Deaton said.

 

“We’re on our way,” Derek replied, hanging up without even saying goodbye or thank you.

 

“Stiles, Deaton wants us to meet him at the clinic. The rest of you, go do what you’re suppose to do,” Derek ordered, grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on before grabbing the key to his Camero. “We’re taking my car.”

 

“Of course we are, Sourwolf,” Stiles muttered, following after Derek.

 

Stiles got in the car and put the seatbelt on as Derek start the engine. Stiles felt so awkward being in the same space with Derek after what happen in the jeep a couples hours ago. He would try to make a conversation but decided to just play games on his phone to make up for the drive to the clinic.

 

Derek pulled up to the clinic and turn off his engine before getting out, Stiles following right behind him. Walking towards the back of the clinic, they opened the door to see Dr.Deaton waiting for them.

 

“Dr.Deaton!” Stiles said, walking toward him. “Did you find anything?”

 

“Yes, Stiles, I did,” Denton answered, picking up the book from the table behind him and handing it to Stiles. “Based on the information Derek gave me, it would seem that the person who is doing this is trying to become powerful. Based on the ritual, it requires each of a person that matches the sin that fits them in order for the ritual to be complete. It also requires the blood of the victim. The killer will have to drink it, and once he drinks all seven bloods from each sin.. “

 

Stiles opened the book to the pages Deaton bookmarked and scanned the pages, reading word from word. “I don't understand. Why did the killer wait so long to do this?”

 

“Probably because the sin Purity is hard find,” Deaton replied, nodding his head. “Purity is a clean soul and mind. There’s not much people like that throughout the world.” 

 

“That’s good then, right?” Derek asked.

 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” Deaton said, shaking his head. “The killer wouldn't start doing this if he or she did not find someone who fit the description.”

 

“So that means there’s someone in this town that matches the Purity description,” Stiles muttered, dismayed.

 

“Yes, indeed it does.”

 

“Great. Just fucking great. How are we supposed to find the next three victims with just so little information?” Stiles growled, irritated, pushing his hand through his hair, leaving a few strands sticking up. “What about the killer? Do you have anything that we can use to help us find him?”

 

“I have one thing. It helps you locate the killers magical signature and follow them from there. It will only last for an hour,” Deaton said, opening a drawer and pulling out a tube full of purple liquid. “The magical signature  will changes color based on what creature it is. Red for Werewolves, blue for Bashee, orange for Druid, grey for Human and yellow for Kitsunes.”

 

Stiles nodded his head in understanding, watching as Derek grabbed the tube from Deaton and putting it away in his pocket.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Derek,” Deaton said suddenly.

 

Derek grew tense and nodded jerkily, before walking out of the office. 

 

“Thank you for your help,” Stiles said before running after Derek.  Stiles found him leaning against his car waiting for him. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine,” was all Derek said, before getting in the car. Derek dropped Stiles off by his jeep before leaving, going who knows where.

 

Stiles got into his jeep and drove home. The driveway was empty, so his dad must have been pulling an all night shift. He walked inside the house, going towards the kitchen, but he didn't feel like eating anything. Instead, he went upstairs and read the book that Deaton gave him.

 

By the times he finished reading about different type of rituals, it was already nighttime. Stiles closed the book and stretched to get the knot out of his body. He heard his phone ping and look to see that he had a text message from his dad. He opened it and read:

 

**“I will not be coming home today, doing another night shift, see you in the morning son.”**

 

**“Is everything alright Dad?”** Stiles texted back, concerned for his dads health. 

 

**“Yes, the work here is just piling up and I need to finish it.”**

 

**“Okay, but if I hear you eating that bacon cheeseburger, I will make you eat tofu for the whole week.”** Stiles replied back.

 

**“Who’s the parent here? Got to go kid, and make sure all door are locked.”**

 

**“Fine, and I will check to make all the doors are locked, goodnight dad.”** Stiles texted back, rolling his eyes, even though his dad can't see it. 

 

**“I love you.”**

 

**“I love you too dad.”** Stiles replied before setting his phone on the desk. Stiles went downstairs and checked to make sure all the doors were locked, before going to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. 

 

Once he finished he grabbed a bag of chip and a bottle of water and ate at the table. A couple of minutes later Stiles was in his room getting ready for bed, but he saw something weird. There was a note on his desk that was never there before. The feeling of dread came back tenfold. Stiles picked up the note and opened it, smelling blood which was dripping from the note. His hand shook as he read the message:

 

**...And then there were four.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

 

**“I love you too dad.” Stiles replied, before setting his phone on the desk. Stiles went downstairs to check and make sure all the doors were locked, before going to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.**

 

**Once he finished he grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water and ate at the table. A couples minutes later Stiles was in his room getting ready for bed, but he saw something weird. There was a note on his desk that hadn’t been there before. That feeling of dread came back tenfold, Stiles picked up the notes and opened it, the tangy smell of the blood dripping from the note filling the room, unconsciously his hand shook as he read the message.**

 

**_...And then there was four._ **

 

**Chapter Three**

 

Stiles dropped the note in shock. He couldn't understand how the person was able to get in his house. He could feel his heart beating fast, like it was about to explode in his chest.

 

He backed away and slowly sat down on his bed. He couldn't figure out what the note meant, but he just had a feeling that it had something to do with him and the seven sins.

 

“Shit,” Stiles mummered, hurriedly pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Scott. 

 

**“Scott, bro you need to get here immediately!”** Stiles texted fast, hands shaking.

 

**“What? Why?”**

 

**“I just got a freaking note in my room saying some shit you see on Pretty Little Liars,”** Stiles texted before getting up to close his window. That’s when he realized that it was open the whole time. Maybe that was how the killer got in his house.

 

**“You watch that show? Wait what?”**

 

**“I am freaking out dude, I feel like he’s coming after me too.”** Stiles replied back rapidly.

 

**“What did the note say? I'm on my way.”**

 

**“It said and then there was four,”** He texted, a shiver going up his spine. He felt freaked out and wished someone was with him.

 

**“Did you tell Derek?”**

 

**“No, I was thinking about telling him tomorrow.”** He didn't really think Derek would want  to talk right now. His uncle just died and that was his last remaining family member. Now he was alone.

 

**“Why?”**

 

**“Dude his uncle just got murdered. Let him grieve for a moment.”** Sometimes Scott could be so inconsiderate.

 

**“His psycho uncle. Be honest. You’re kinda glad he’s dead.”**

 

**“Umm… No I am not glad he’s dead, maybe I wished he was but not the the way the killer killed him.”** Stiles replied back, feeling guilty that some part of him was glad that Peter was dead.

 

**“Just text him that you got a note from the mysterious killer,”**

 

**“Fine, I’ll text him.”** Stiles answered back, rolling his eyes.

 

Stiles didn't want to text Derek, but he knew that he was going to have to if he didn't want Derek mad at him for not saying anything. Shaking his head, Stiles decided that he was going to text him anyway just to get it out the way.

 

**“Derek, I found a note on my dresser. I think it’s from the killer, so if you not doing anything, come to my house.”** Stiles texted before he could change his mind.

 

**“I’m on my way.”** Derek replied almost instantly, and that was the end of their conversation.

 

Stiles jumped, startled when he heard a knock on his room window. He looked up and saw Scott there tapping on the window to be let in. Stiles walked towards the window and unlocked it before moving back to let Scott hop in.

 

“Ugh, dude, your room stinks,” Scott pointed out, climbing through the window into Stiles room.

 

“Nooo, I couldn't figure that out,” Stiles mummered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “You don't think I know that?”

 

“Whatever dude.” Scott said before picking up the note from Stiles’ desk. He held the note to his nose and sniffed it. “This is animal blood, but that’s all I can pick up from it.”

 

“Do you think Derek could scent it better since he’s been a werewolf longer?” Stiles asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“Maybe. I don't know,” Scott shrugged, setting the note back down on the desk. “Did you text him about it?” 

 

“Yeah. I didn't want to, but I feel like he was going to be mad if i didn’t tell him anyway,”Stiles muttered, getting off the bed. “I’m going to get some stuff to clean this mess up.”

 

Stiles left Scott in his room and headed toward the bathroom down the hall for the cleaning supplies. Picking out the lysol and a hand towel, he walked back to his room to find Scott on the phone talking to someone.

 

“Who are you talking to, Scotty?” Stiles questioned, walking toward his desk and setting the stuff down.

 

“Isaac. He wanted to know if something happened because he saw Derek leave the loft,” Scott said to Stiles.

 

“Oh. He’s on his way here. I forgot to tell you,” Stiles nodded, spraying the blood on the desk with lysol before cleaning if off with the hand towel.

 

Scott went back to talking to Isaac on the phone. Sometimes Stiles felt jealous of Isaac. For the past couples of weeks Scott was mostly hanging out with either Allison or Isaac and would only see Stiles for a day out of a whole week. They barely texted each other or called, and this was making Stiles feel left out of the pack, like he was just there to be used for information.

 

“-itles!”

 

Stiles jumped at his name being called and turned to see Derek standing next to the window inside his room.The whole time he was lost in thought he didn't see Derek come in his room through the window.

 

“Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought,” Stiles mumbled, throwing the towel in his hand on the desk before turning to Derek. “So, can you sniff out the scent of the person who  did this?”

 

Derek glowered at him for a while before taking the notes out of Stiles hand and sniffing it.

 

“So..” Stiles dragged out, impatient. “Anything?”

 

“Nothing. The only thing I can smell is animal blood,” Derek growled at Stiles, annoyed. “It has no scent.”

 

“That’s exactly what I said,” Scott pointed out.

 

“So we have no idea who the killer is, no scent of him and no way of finding out when his next attack is,” Stiles groaned in disappointment. “Just great. This is just fucking great. It seems to be able to hide it’s scent and now it after me.” 

 

“Does that mean we need to start watching Stiles to?” Scott asked Derek, taking the note from him. “Cause he may come after Stiles, hence the note.”

 

“Yes, I’ll have either Liam or Boyd watch him,” Derek nodded, walking toward the window. 

 

“Where you going?” Scott asked, following after Derek. “Should we, like, have a meeting about this?”

 

“I don't need anyone to watch me or follow me,” Stiles said, feeling irritated that they didn't even ask him if he was okay with it. 

 

“I’m leaving to run around the block to see if I can find an unfamiliar scent,” Derek scowled before he jump out the window and landed on his feet. “I'll text you if I find anything.”

 

“Dude, he like totally ignored you,” Scott said, laughing. He put the note on the dresser. “Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?”

 

“Yeah. It’s better to have a werewolf here just in case he comes back to make it ‘then there was three instead of four,’”  Stiles muttered, going to his closet and getting out his sleeping bag for Scott to sleep on. “Here, you can sleep on this.”

 

Stiles handed Scott the sleeping bag and also gave him one of his pillow from his bed. He then went to his dresser and pulled out some jogger pants and shirt. Going to the bathroom to take a shower and change his clothes.

 

Quickly taking a shower and getting dressed, he walked out of the bathroom and went back into his room to find Scott already asleep. He quietly stepped around Scott to his bed and lied down on his back.

 

“Goodnight Stiles,” Stiles heard Scott whispered to him from the floor.

 

“Night.”

  
  


** Page Break **

  
  


It had been two days since he got the note from the killer, and so far he’d been doing pretty shitty. He couldn't sleep most of the nights. The nightmares he had were getting worse and worse, most of them ending with him dead or the killer slowly killing him. The blood splash, the knife that the killer used to cut Stiles on his body, the pack not making it in time to save him. He would wake up to his dad shaking him awake, asking what his nightmare was about or if he want to talk to someone. But as always, his answer is no or that it was nothing. 

 

Scott been absently from his life. He was either with Allison or Isaac and that hurt him that his friend not even there for him. He didn't even volunteer to watch him. Only Boyd or Liam would watch him and it was horrible. Boyd was quiet and barely talked to him. Stiles had to do all the talking and Boyd would just nod his head. Liam was only focusing on lacrosse which he really didn't feel like talking about.

 

Here he was at home again with Boyd watching him for the day,  school over, while his dad was once again pulling another shift. He was getting pretty worried about his dad continuously pulling all night and day shifts. Was his dad hiding something from him or was there a bill that he didn’t know about that needed to be paid? He couldn't handle all these problems: the killer, Scott, his dad and Derek for not answering any of his text that he sent him.

 

Stiles was reading more information about the ritual that the killer was using. It had been four days since killer last attacked, his victim being none other than Peter Hale.  But there was one thing that Stiles realized was the time frame of the murders. They were each nine days away from each other.

 

So that mean next Sunday Deputy Marshall may die if they weren’t able to protect him and catch the killer in time. But how to catch a killer that do not give out a scent? Stiles would have to ask Deaton if there was anyone that have gone rogue from his community and he could go from there.

 

“Hey Boyd, do you know where Derek is?” Stiles asked, looking away from the ritual book and spinning his chair around to look at Boyd.

 

Boyd looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head no. 

 

He heard his phone ping and looked to see that he had a text message from Allison stating she was on her way with Lydia to his house since Lydia wanted to talk to him. Stiles replied with an ok, before setting his phone back down.

 

“Did he tell you anything about the note or if he was able to find anything?” Stiles questioned, hating being out of the loop. He know that Boyd was lying to him. It hard to tell, but it took a liar to know one. “And Lydia and Allison are on their way here. “

 

And once again Boyd shook his head no and went back to reading his book. Sighing, Stiles got up and went downstairs go get something to drink. As soon as Stiles reached the last step, the electricity went out throughout the whole house. 

 

“Boyd?” Startled, Stiles looked up sin hock. He knew his dad had paid the light bill, so this must have been something else doing this.  Boyd didn't even answer or come downstairs at the call of his name  and that was making Stiles feel terrified because he knew who it was doing this.

 

Stiles turned around quickly to go back upstairs to Boyd, but before he could a shadow was in front of him and Stiles felt his world tip as the shadow pushed him to the floor.

 

Grunting in pain when his shoulder hit the floor, Stiles stared up at the shadow, watching for it’s next move. But what scared him the most was it was just a shadow just standing there watching, but then it open it eyes and staring back at him were violet eyes flashing in the dark and white teeth widening into a frightening smile. It walked towards him, hands reaching out toward him.

 

“Stiles,” it cooed, and at that Stiles screamed in terror and the shadows grin just got wider before it disappear and the light flicker back on.

 

Stiles crawled backwards until his back his the wall and tried to calm his breathing. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and suddenly Boyd was on front of him.

 

“Stiles,”  Boyd muttered, looking at him, not knowing what to do. “What happened?”

 

“It was the killer.” Stiles gasped out, it breathing coming in pants, he was having a panic attack and he know soon he is going to pass out if he didn't calm down. 

 

“Breathe, Stiles,  breathe.” Boyd spoked, sitting down next to Stiles. “County from ten to one with me okay?” 

 

“Okay, yeah, t-ten, ni-nine, ei-ght.” Stiles chanted with Boyd, his breathing getting better. “seven, six, five, four.”

 

“Three, two, one, do you feel better now?” Boyd asked calmly, watching Stiles.

 

“Yeah, thank.” Stiles muttered, closing his eyes, he felt so exhausted, from the panic attack and just want to close his eyes and sleep and pretend none of this ever happen. 

 

“Do you feel calm enough to tell me what happen?” 

 

“The electricity went out throughout the whole house and I knew something was wrong. I called out your name but you didn't answer.” Stiles explained, pausing to take a breathe, hand shaking. “But you didn't answer, so I turned around to go back to you, but before I could this shadow came out of nowhere and pushed me down.”

 

“Wait, the lights didn't go out. When I was upstairs and I didn't even hear you call my name.” Boyd interrupted, worryingly. 

 

“What are you saying? I'm not lying the light went out and there was a shadow.” Stiles resorted, hyperventilate.  “It was the killer, it was the killer doing this.”

 

There was a knock on the front door and Boyd got up and answer it, Stiles look up to see Allison and Lydia walking through the doorway staring at him on the floor.

 

“What happen?” Allison asked, crouching down in front of Stiles.

 

“He saying the electricity went out throughout the whole house and that it was the killer.” Boyd explained to Allison,  closing the front door. 

 

“Come on Stiles, let go to the living room.” Allison coaxed Stiles off the floor and seared him to the living room and headed toward the couch, once sitting him down, she left to go to the kitchen and get him some water.

 

“I'm not crazy, I'm not like my mother, I'm not.” Stiles muttered, to himself.

 

“Stiles, it okay, here drink this.” Lydia say when Allison hand here the cup of water.

 

Stiles took the water and took a sip and sighed.

 

“Sorry don't mean to be so crazy.”

 

“It okay, but it seem like the killers really obsessed with you.” Allison said, sitting next to Stiles on the couch. “Do you think that maybe you have something to do about the ritual that he’s planning?”

 

“He could be because so far the killer has been sending him notes, stalking him and look at him. He’s a mess.” Lydia pointed out, pulling out her phone. “I'm going to text Derek and tell him about what happen.”

 

“Can we just change the subject?” Stiles muttered, shakily. 

 

“Fine.” Lydia said rolling her eyes. “So how do you feel about going to The Jungle to get you mind off thing.” 

 

“What? Seriously?” Stiles sputtered, choking on the water he was sipping. 

 

“Yes just let the whole day be about you and leave the supernatural stuff for another day.” Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders. 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? What the killer out there and all that?” Allison questioned, patting Stiles on the back.

 

“Oh it’ll be fine. I will invite Jackson and Danny, and beside you’re going to be there too.” Lydia smiled, before texting Danny and Jackson. “Well come on let's get you ready to party.”

  
  
  


** Page Break **

  
  


A couples minutes later Stiles found himself in The Jungle with Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Danny. He really didn't want to be here but had no choice cause even though he didn't want to go Lydia would still force him to, and frankly Stiles was a little scared of Lydia when she forceful.

 

“Are you okay with Jackson dancing with Danny?” Stiles asked Lydia, watching Jackson and Danny dancing together. “It seem like they going out or something.”

 

“We decided that we're better of dating other people, hence Jackson dancing with Danny.” Lydia told Stiles, taking a dip from alcoholic drink. “He want to date Danny and see where they go.”

 

“You not going to get jealous or anything?”

 

“Stiles why are you asking all these question? This night is about you, maybe you can find someone to date instead of crushing on Derek.” Lydia chattered, eyeing some guys dancing on the floor. “What about him other there?” 

 

“Which one?”

 

“The one with the blond hair with the blue shirt and black leather pants on.” Lydia pointed out, eyebrow raising.

 

“Eh, not my type.” Stiles muttered, looking at the guy, he then look away when he got caught staring at him. “Omg he caught me staring at him! What do I do?”

 

“Oh gee, sometimes I don't know whether to laugh or pity you.” Lydia sighed, shaking her head at him. “Ah, look like he’s coming. Good luck.”

 

With that Lydia went left Stiles alone at the bar, with the blond haired guy who was coming his way. Stiles didn't want to be alone with some stranger he don't even know, God he curse Lydia for leaving him alone.

 

“Hey, I noticed that you were checking me out. Would you like to see more?” the blond haired guy said, leaning against the counter. “By the way, the name is James.”

 

_ “Wow, eager much?”  _ Stiles thought to himself before smiling faintly at James.

 

“My name is Stiles, and I have a boyfriend.” Stiles lied, setting his drink down on the bar. 

 

“Well I don't see him.” James jeered, leaning closer to Stiles until he was in his personal space. “At least give me a chance.”

 

“Sorry, but my  _ boyfriend  _ is on his way here to meet me.” Stiles said, feeling irritated that he was in his personal space. 

 

“You're lying.” James snarled grabbing Stiles’ wrist hard, but someone else's hand shot out from behind him and  grabbed James wrist and squeezed hard. Stiles could hear a crack and immediately knew that James’ wrist is broken, Stiles shocked looked behind him to see Derek.

 

“No he’s not.” Derek growled, before squeezing James wrist once more and letting it go. “Now scram.”

 

“You fucking broke my wrist.” James yelled, and a few partons from the club glanced at them sensing a fight. “I’m going to call the fucking cops on you.”

 

“My dad, the Sheriff. You wouldn't want me to tell him that you were harassing his son, would you?” Stiles snarked, smiling fakely. “Beside we have a lot of witnesses that would say you started the fight.”

 

“You won't get away with this.” James growled angrily,  glaring at Derek and Stiles before going back to his friends.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, before turning around to face Derek, he had no idea how Derek even knew he was here. Probably one of the pack members doing. 

 

“You are suppose to be at home, not here partying.” Derek growled, eyes flashing red for a second before turning back to the normal chocolate brown color.  

 

“Whoa, calm down sourwolf.” Stiles said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Just because I was targeted by the killer twice doesn't mean i have to put my life on hold, beside i have two werewolves, a hunter, and a banshee with me. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He got passed Boyd. What makes you think that they can't get through them?” Derek argued, tense.

 

“That was one person, Derek. This is a group. I'm pretty sure that he can't get through them all.” Stiles muttered, exasperated, getting up from his seat at the bar. 

 

“Where are you going?” Derek demanded, grabbing Stiles by the arm, stopping him from leaving.

 

“I’m going to dance and forget about supernatural business just for tonight.” Stiles snapped, wrenching his arm  out of Derek's grip. “You could either join me or leave me alone.”

 

Stiles was probably a little drunk, and walk through the crowd on the dance floor until he was in the middle and started dancing along to the beat. Everything that has happen left his mind, and only what is happening right now only matter to him. He sashayed and jumped to the beat, then accidently bumped into the person behind him, Stiles turn around to apologize, but was sort of disappointed that it wasn’t Derek he bumped into. Shit, he was here to get over Derek and forget about supernatural business for today, but his thoughts couldn't help but sway back to Derek. Stiles shook his head and went back to dancing.

 

After a few minutes of dancing Stiles went back to the bar, thirsty for something to drink. He singled out the bartender and asked for a gin and tonic, drumming his fingers on the counter while he waited for his drink. He scanned the dance floor looking for his friends that he came with, but couldn't find them, shrugging his shoulder thinking they there but he just couldn't see them.

 

Stiles turned back to the bar when the bartender bought him his drink, and pick up and chugged it, before asking for another one.  After four gin and tonics Stiles was definitely drunk. He was clumsy and could barely speak right.  He felt someone grab his shoulder as he started to slip off the stool he was sitting on. He turned around to find Allison staring at him in concern.

 

‘Wht ya lookin at?” Stiles slurred, shrugging her hand off his shoulder before walking away from her back toward the dance floor. He reached the dance floor and danced jerkily until a random person came up behind him and grinding on him. Without a care in the world Stiles backed into the stranger and danced with him. He didn't know how long it been until Lydia and Allison came up into his space and grabbed him by his arms and pulled him away from the stranger.

 

“Let meee go.” Stiles muttered drunkenly, trying to shake their arm off. “I wanna say and danceee.”

 

“Hey, he says he doesn’t want to go, so let him go.” The stranger snarled, getting in front of them. He went to grab Stiles arms but before he could Derek came out of nowhere and stepped in front of them before the guy could grab Stiles arms.

 

“They’re with me. Leave.” Derek growled, hands balling into fists.

 

“Chill man. I was just joking.” the guy muttered, walking away. “Fucking cockblocker.”

 

Derek snarled at the guy before grabbing Stiles’ arm roughly and steering him out of the bar to his Camero. The whole way to the car, Stiles was protesting against Derek dragging him around. Derek looked behind him and saw the pack following him and ordered for them to go home before opening the passenger side door and pushing Stiles in, being careful to watch his head and shut the door before going around the car and getting in the driver's side. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards Stiles’ house. A few minutes later Derek pulled up into the driveway and turned off the engine. He got out and went to let Stiles out. Stiles was knock out from the alcohol, murmuring in his sleep.

 

Derek slung Stiles’ arm over his neck and lifted Stiles out the car and walked to the front door. He then realized that he didn’t even have the keys to the front door. He sighed before reaching down and checking Stiles’ pocket for the keys. 

 

He finally found them in his left pocket and took them and open the door before shutting it and walking up the stair to put Stiles to bed. He open the bedroom door and laid Stiles on the bed. He checked to make sure the window was locked. After what happened to Stiles two nights ago, Derek wasn’t willing to risk Stiles safety because Stiles couldn’t remember to keep the window locked. Once he did that, he exited the house and got in his car and left.

 

** Page Break **

  
  
  
  


“Shit.” Stiles moaned, waking up with a killer headache. He covered his eyes with his hand to block out the sunlight from his windows and tiredly rolled over onto his stomach, putting the pillow over his head. “Ugh… what happened?”

 

“Stiles.” his dad said from the doorway, just getting home from working a night shift. “You’ve got forty-five minutes to get ready and get to school on time.”

 

“I don't wanna.” Stiles groaned from under his pillow. He really didn't feel like going to school with a massive headache, and he was pretty sure Mr.Harris was going to make it even worse. “Let me stay.”

 

“Stiles, if you not downstairs in five minutes I will pour a bucket of water on you.” His dad threatened, grinning, before leaving the room.

 

Stiles laid in bed for a few more seconds, before getting out of the bed to get an aspirin from the bathroom cabinet. He took the the pill without water and exit and went about his morning routine before going downstairs, carrying his backpack over his shoulder.

 

Stiles waved goodbye to his dad before leaving and getting into his jeep and driving to school. He made it, fifteen minutes early to get to school and six minutes early to Mr.Yukimura class, he took his seat and pulled out his journal, and a pen and waited for class to start.

 

He was too busy looking at his phone he didn't realize that Lydia was sitting in the desk next to him calling his name.

 

“Sorry what?” Stiles spoke, putting away his phone. “Oh, and thank you for taking me home. I hope I didn't cause any problems for you.”

 

“I'll tell you later. And Stiles?” Lydia scoffed, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her. “I didn't take you home. Derek did.”

 

“Okay, wait what!” Stiles yelled, shell-shocked. His crush, Derek Hale, took him home. Stiles let his head fall to the desk in embarrassment with a thonk.

 

“Mr.Stilinski, is there something you would like to share with the class?” Mr.Yukimura asked, the whole classroom eyes on him.

 

“Nah, I'm good.” Stiles muttered quietly, thinking about what he just heard.

 

Three hours later, Stiles walked in the cafeteria and saw the pack sitting at the tables together. He got his lunch and walked toward them and sat next to Liam. Setting his tray down, he finally realized the mood.

 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Stiles asked everyone, seeing the look of anger and defeat look on their face. “Why the long face??” 

 

“Deputy Marshall is missing.” Allison answered gloomily.

 

“Why? It’s too early. The killer always kill them a week or two away from each other, so why is he or she doing this three days early?” Stiles questioned worryingly, appetite gone.

 

“He could be taunting us, just like he did to you,” Scott said, mentioning about the note and the mysterious shadow attack.

 

“How did yall find out about this?” Stiles wonder.

 

“Allison and Derek.”

 

“I start looking for information, you know hacking and I found this it happened sixty-five years ago.” Danny said, pulling out his laptop out of his bag. He turned it on and open up a website. “I was looking up strange killings nationwide and get this. There are two killings similar to what happened. One in Texas, the killer killed them but he didn't write the next victim's name. He just wrote their sins and why he targeted them. One of his victim he target was Greed. He wrote the type of stuff you can find in the bible. “ _ "it is a sin directly against one's neighbor, since one man cannot over-abound in external riches, without another man lacking them... it is a sin against God, just as all mortal sins, inasmuch as man contemns things eternal for the sake of temporal things.” _ , The FBI was notified. When the killer killed it fifth victims and was able to comprehend the killer.”

 

“Wow.” Isaac and Liam muttered.

 

“Did they catch the guy who did this?” Kira asked, leaning over the table to get a good look at the website. 

 

“Yes, but get this. He has the same last name as you Stiles.” Danny replied.

 

“What!?” Stiles exclaimed, shocked,

 

“Who?” Isaac asked, turning to face him.

 

“Stiles, do you know anyone in your family by the name Wyszczerbić Nick Stilinski?” Danny asked, Stiles, bracing himself like he was about to let loose a big secret.

 

“Yeah, he was my great-grandfather on my mothers side. Why?” Stiles replied, curiously. 

 

“He was the serial killer in Texas doing the ritual.” Danny muttered, guilty of being bad news to Stiles. 

 

“You gonna be fucking kidding me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I couldn't have done this without my beta So Lost So Broken, Please kudos and comment on what you think about it so far!!!


End file.
